Safe
by Simon wanna be
Summary: When Jeanette's plays it safe what happens when Simon asks her out? Will Jeanette say yes or will she say no? What will encourage Jeanette to go out with Simon? Simonette.


**A/N Well I am back, but only in a one shot. I am sorry that I haven't been writing like I am supposed to...I've been busy, fighting writers block and wishing my little brother well as he go overseas to serve in the US Navy. I wrote this based on a song called Safe by Britt Nicole. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review if its good. **

* * *

><p>It was a normal lazy summer afternoon, no school and kids playing outside enjoying the beautiful sunny day. All but for a dedicated few who had decided to continue to read and learn more about the world around them.<p>

Simon and Jeanette had gone to the library right as it opened at 10 am, as they had always done everyday of every summer break since they became friends. Simon would almost always make a b-line to the science section of the library to get research for his experiments that he was working on. Jeanette would go over to the romance section and begin to look for a good novel to dig into, and then she would go and look for a book on poetry.

Today was the same thing; Simon went and found a book on space time travel and bending the fabric of time. Jeanette was looking for her favorite romance novel, Romeo and Juliet, once she found it she went to the table and sat across from Simon and began to read her book.

"Jeanette, can I ask you a question?" Simon asked timidly.

"You know that you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?" Jeanette replied with her nose in her book.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Simon asked rubbing his thigh anxiously.

Jeanette looked up at Simon who was sitting across the table from her; she studied his face for a few minutes. She saw how patiently and calm he was waiting, but she could tell that he was beaming for asking the question. He was also very nervous as he had his glasses off and was cleaning them relentlessly as if there was some sort of invisible stain on them that only he could see. "He looks so cute; but he must think I'm someone else, there's no way he just asked me that question. I'm not pretty, nor athletic, I'm not coordinated and I can't seem to stop being silly. I know that I have feelings for him, and I want to say yes so badly. But I have to do what is right for him. He deserves someone who is much more compatible and pretty then me. It's not safe to love, what if he hurts me? I don't think I could take it!" Jeanette thought.

With that last thought running through her head she pushed back her chair and took off, dashing out of the library as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just had to get away from him before her walls came down and she gave into love. She just couldn't take it anymore. Love wasn't logical and she'd seen how 'love' worked, Brittany loved Alvin but they were always breaking up and getting back together. She couldn't stand that to happen to her. She loved Simon; at least she thought she did.

As she was running, her clumsiness caught up to her and she tripped on her shoelace that had come untied. She was just about to face plant into the hard concrete when suddenly she stopped her descent. At first she thought time was just moving really slow or that she had some how willed time to stop. But she knew that there was no way that either one of those things had happened, there had to be another reason why she hadn't hit the ground.

She suddenly felt herself going backwards as if she was being pulled up by some mysterious force; the very same one that prevented her from falling in the first place. She was raised until her feet were on the ground, it was then she felt a pair of hands and arms around her waist. Even when she had her feet firmly planted on the ground the arms and hands were still holding on, but more of a preventive action.

Jeanette slowly turned around to see who her knight in shinning was; maybe it was going to be some tall, dark and handsome. As she turned, her head was down so as to not look at the persons face, but once her body had completed the 180 degree turn she instantly recognized who it was that had saved her. Before her eyes were a pair of bluish tennis shoes, and a long blue sweater that was covering the tops of the shoes.

She turned to run away from Simon, but as soon as she had managed to turn around the arms around her pinned her against Simon. She began to squirm and wiggle trying without success to break free from his powerful arms.

After a short while of struggling Jeanette gave up, she stopped trying to get away and just closed her eyes waiting for Simon to make the next move. Deep down she was overflowing with joy that she was being held by Simon and that it was him that had prevented her from hitting the hard pavement. She was trying so desperately not to show how she really felt about him. Love was something that she'd seen so much, it was a guy telling her he loved her, knock her up and then say "later loser" and that's not what Jeanette wanted. She wanted it to be real and something pure, not just to get something from the other person.

After Jeanette had settled down Simon relaxed his grip a little, but he still held Jeanette close to him just in case she tried anything. He leaned his head over her shoulder and got very close to her ear and whispered, "Jeanette what's wrong?" with a very gentle and concerned voice.

Jeanette was numbed by this; she couldn't understand why Simon wasn't mad at her or angry that she took off without answering his question. She began to think long and hard about why she was really running. She came to a conclusion, "Simon, I'm not pretty enough, I'm scared to death and I don't think you and I are right for each other."

Simon stood there silently as she delivered those powerful blows with her words. He was floored, sure he knew she was afraid, why else would she run off, and maybe she wasn't as pretty as Brittany but to him she was perfect. The most hurtful thing though was what she had said about him, that she didn't think they were right for each other.

Simon felt his heart break into millions of little pieces; he dropped his arms to his sides and mumble, "I guess your right." and he turned around and began to head towards his house.

Jeanette was surprised by Simon's response, sure she expected him to let her go, but she thought that he would be happy that she let him off the hook and didn't feel obligated to follow through with it. But when she heard his sullen response and saw him sulking as he made his way ever so slowly towards his house she felt a pang of shame and guilt.

"What have I done?" She said under her breath.

She turned away from Simon and began to walk to her house at a slow deliberate pace to ensure that she would occupy her mind and keep from tripping. However, it didn't help her to forget what she had just done to Simon because of her fear of falling in love and accepting his offer to go on a date.

She made it home a while later; her whole demeanor seemed to reflect her current state of sadness and distress. She walked over to the couch and sat down and stared into the blank television screen.

After about twenty or thirty minutes Jeanette was brought back to reality when Brittany waved a hand in front of her face saying, "Earth to space cadet! COME IN SPACE CADET!"

Jeanette snapped out of it with great shock and surprise, "Oh, hello Brittany. I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can drop the act of acting like nothings wrong, clearly something's bothering you. You want to talk about it?"

"No, it's a personal affair and something that I must sort out for myself and I don't think there's anything that you can say or do to help me." Jeanette said dryly.

"So its boy problem's isn't it?" Brittany stated with intrigue while Jeanette just blushed. "AH HA! I knew it and you just gave it away! Spill it sister or I will just have to tell Miss Miller!" Brittany said as sat next to Jeanette with eager anticipation.

"I don't want to, besides it's nothing and I am sure he will want nothing to do with me after what I did to him." Jeanette said as she buried her face into her hands.

"JEANETTE WHAT DID YOU DO?" Brittany screeched in shock.

"I…..I turned him down cold, I'm a cold blooded dream killer. I'm the heart breaker queen. I'm a person who shouldn't be loved anymore by anyone." Jeanette said as a few tears began to run down her face.

"Jeanette, I am sure Simon still cares about you and I am sure that he'd forgive you if you asked him." Brittany said comfortingly as she pulled Jeanette into a hug.

"How did you know it was Simon that I turned down?" Jeanette asked her voice cracking and her eyes blurry with tears.

"Well, it doesn't take someone with an IQ above 40 to see that he really likes you and that you like him. I mean Alvin and I have been wondering when Simon was going to ask you on a date and told you that he truly loves you. Alvin has told me that Simon tells him that he loves you but is afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way about him."

"Now I know I'm a horrible person, Simon probably thinks that he's not good enough for me or that I'm too good for him." Jeanette said with a tone of defeat.

"Jeanette, why did you turn him down? What could have possibly been going through your head?" Brittany asked Jeanette in a bit of a scolding tone.

"Well….love's not logical, it's not safe and what if I get hurt?" Jeanette stated the questions to Brittany.

"Well Jeanette, did you ever take into consideration who asked you on the date?"

"Why should I? I know its Simon who asked me. I'm not stupid Brittany!" Jeanette declared in self-defense.

"Well since you know its Simon did you ever think of how deliberate and carefully he makes his decisions? Last time I checked he usually thinks everything all the way through and then follows his game plan to the letter. So what's the real reason?"

"I never thought about that, but it still doesn't change the fact that love isn't safe and that I would probably end up with a broken heart. Simon could get any girl he wanted who looks so much better than I do. What makes me think that he won't ditch me when a prettier girl shows up? He's Alvin's brother and I can't…..I can't handle a relationship like yours, where you and Alvin constantly break up and then later make up." Jeanette said as a few more tears ran down her face.

"Jeanette, I am shocked at you! You of all people should know that Simon is in no way like Alvin. He's kind, polite, generous, caring, handsome, smart, witty, charismatic and extremely hopelessly madly in love with the girl he sees everyday." Brittany said with certainty.

"If he already has a girl he loves, why did he ask me?" Jeanette asked confused.

"Jeanette are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine; I just don't understand what you're talking about."

Brittany slapped her forehead and said, "Jeanette how could you be so smart yet so dang dumb! It's you that he loves! He LOVES YOU! What about that don't you get? Is it that complicated that you just can't grasp the depth of it? Or are you just so blind? How many times has Simon been there for you? How many times has Simon saved you from falling? How many times has that shy timid nerd gotten bold whenever someone was bothering/harassing you? Tell me?" Brittany said frustrated at Jeanette's obliviousness.

"Well, now that you mention it, I can't begin to count the things that he's done for me when he's around me. I guess maybe he really does love me. It would explain why he raced after me when I ran away from him in the library, and why he kept me from face planting on the sidewalk." Jeanette said as it began to click, and she realized that all along Simon was there for her no matter what.

"You ran away from him? Then you still turned him down after he saved you?" Jeanette, you need to make up and fast. The longer it waits the harder it will be and the more Simon is going to beat himself up for asking you out in the first place." Brittany said as she got up from the couch grabbing Jeanette and began dragging her to the bedroom.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Jeanette asked as she was being dragged to the bedrooms.

"Well you can't go over to Simon's house looking like this, you need to impress him and show him that you are pretty and that you are ready to go on the date he's prepared, if he hasn't already cancelled it." Brittany said as she finally got to Jeanette's room.

After much debating and a whole lot of resistance on Jeanette's part, Brittany had finally managed to piece together an eye popping sight. Jeanette was wearing a white dress that cut off at the knees, short white heels and pearl earrings. Her hair was no longer in its typical messy bun and hung down, her face radiated with beauty as the makeup enhanced her natural facial features.

"Well Jeanette, I think you will make Simon eat his science books because of how stunning you look." Brittany said with admiration of her handy work.

"I hope he will accept my apology and I hope he won't be angry at me." Jeanette said nervously.

"Well Jeanette, I think he will understand. He's not someone to make rash decisions/judgments. If anything I bet he's hoping that you come around and make the right decision."

"You're probably right. I guess there's only one way to find out. If I come home looking like a train wreck it's probably because I ruined my chances of being with Simon."

With that said Jeanette headed out the door towards Simon's house hoping and praying that she wasn't too late. That Simon would still have her despite what she had done to him. She was hoping that she could somehow break down her walls and take away her fear of falling in love with him.

She made it to Simon's house and she began to slowly walk down the sidewalk that led to the front door. She very slowly walked up the steps onto the porch and froze, she was terrified and fighting the urge to run away again. She closed her eyes and hit the button to ring the door bell all the while trying to keep her composure.

The door opened revealing a tall chipmunk wearing glasses and a blue shirt with a look of shock and surprise at what he saw in front of him. His mouth was agape and his eyes displayed a look of confusion.

"Jeanette, is that you?" Simon asked trying to sound like himself.

"Simon, please let me explain before you slam the door in my face." Jeanette said quickly, and without giving him time to respond she began to sing.

youtube video link, remove spaces, http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=oUTfO3yb0fw

You keep trying to get inside my head  
>While I keep trying to lose the words you said<br>Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread  
>To my life, what I know<br>Yeah, I'm losing control and

Oh, no  
>My walls are gonna break<br>So close  
>It's more than I can take<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe<p>

You're not safe

I'm strong enough  
>I've always told myself<br>I never wanna need somebody else  
>But I've already fallen from that hill<br>So I'm dropping my guard,  
>Here's your chance at my heard and<p>

Oh, no  
>My walls are gonna break<br>So close  
>It's more than I can take<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe<p>

Everything you want, but it's everything you need  
>It's not always happy endings<br>But it's all the in-between  
>It's taken so long, so long to finally see<br>That your love is worth the risk  
>Oh, no<br>My walls are gonna break

Oh, no  
>My walls are gonna break<br>So close  
>It's more than I can take<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe(2x)<p>

You're not safe  
>And that's ok<p>

(Song by Britt Nicole called Safe)

Once she had finished the song she hung her head and stared at the ground afraid to look at Simon's face. But if she had, she would have seen Simon beaming with joy that Jeanette trusted him enough to give into love and give him her heart.

Simon stretched his arm out and curled his fingers gently under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes met with his. "Jeanette, that was very beautiful. I would like to ask you to go on a date with me; tonight if that's ok with you?" Simon asked sweetly.

"You…..still want to go out with me? Why? I ran away and I ditched you this morning." Jeanette asked her voice quivering.

Simon pulled her inside the house, closed the door behind her and took her to the love seat and sat her down. "Jeanette, how shallow do you think I am? I am not fickle when it comes to matters of the heart….with…..your heart. I would wait a thousand years, I would cross a million miles in the desert, I will never stop being there for you, and I will be there for you through thick and thin. I love you Jeanette, I would trade the world if I could spend a little time with you. In short, Jeanette, you are my sun that brightens my day; you are the air that I breathe and water that I drink. Life without you is like dying. It doesn't matter how long it takes or what I have to go through so long as you are mine in the end."

"Simon, you really think all of that about me?" Jeanette asked intrigued.

"After much trial and error and constant thinking, I know its all true. When I'm around you there's something that makes even the worst day good. You inspire me to impress you and bring out something that I can't explain, I can only speculate that you are the one that completes me. That we are meant to be."

"Well, I'm not pretty and I am clumsy and….." Jeanette was cut off.

"You are the prettiest girl in the world, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and in my eyes your beauty explodes from the inside out. You are beautiful from the inside and outside, your heart is in the right place and you only see the good in people, you have a gift of being kind and gentle. I love your clumsiness; it always gives me a chance to hold onto you and to be your hero at least once a day. There's nothing that you can say that I don't already have a reason to love. I love you, hook line and sinker and no matter how hard you try to sell yourself short I will never view you like that." Simon said declaring his love for her.

Jeanette just sat there and blushed deeply and uncontrollably. She began to realize that she was making the right decision to fall in love with Simon and allow him to have her heart once and for all. For the first time she saw just how much Simon loved her and how he would always protect her heart no matter what.

"Simon, I love you." Jeanette said quietly and then quickly kissed Simon on the cheek.

Simon blushed crimson red when Jeanette kissed him on the cheek, "What was that for?" Simon asked in shock.

"That was for all the times you've been there for me and this one's to commemorate our first official date and our love for one another." Jeanette said as she planted a kiss on Simon's lips.

This time Simon was prepared for it and he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with a passion he had never known before. They kissed for a long time and when they broke off they each began breath heavy but their faces showed pure happiness.

"Well Simon, I am glad that I didn't ruin things for you and that I was finally able to open up my heart to you. But now I think I should go home." Jeanette said as she stood up slowly.

"Yeah, Dave and the rest of the family will be back soon, I don't want them to think that anything happened between us since we are official now." Simon said standing up.

Simon escorted Jeanette to the front door and gave her a big hug before she left; he stood in the doorway watching her head home. He stood there looking on well after she had left his sight. All the while he was thinking about how lucky he was to have a girl like her be his other half…..to be his soul mate.


End file.
